


What Do We Tell Our Parents?

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: Scorpius wakes up after having an erotic dream about no other than his best friend, Albus.





	What Do We Tell Our Parents?

_Scorpius was turned on. No, he was more than that. He was madly horny and ready to explode at the slightest touch. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this aroused in his life, and he wasn't complaining. He was lying in his bed. He glanced down, biting his lip softly as he watched Albus take his cock in his mouth. It felt so good, too good. He put his hands on Albus's head, forcing him further down and then watching in satisfaction as he gagged on it._

_It was all getting too much for Scorpius. His whole body seemed to vibrate with the force of his orgasm, and he came right in Albus's mouth. Albus just stared right into his eyes as he swallowed every last drop…_

"-SCORPIUS, wake _up_!"

Scorpius woke up very suddenly, sitting up quickly. Albus was standing next to his bed, looking worried. Scorpius swallowed hard, and tried to forget about the terrifying and disturbing things he'd just been dreaming about.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked.

"Oh… yeah…" Scorpius said, laughing nervously. "'M fine."

"Are you sure?" Albus asked, looking dubious. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. You were breathing really heavy and moving around a lot. Making loads of noises too."

"Oh god," Scorpius muttered, mortified. "How embarrassing."

"Why embarrassing?"

"Nothing," Scorpius said with a grin. "Go to breakfast. I'll meet you there."

"Okay then," Albus said, giving him a strange look. He headed off out of the dormitory. Scorpius waited at least five minutes before relaxing.

 _What the heck was that_ , he asked himself. _He's… he's a boy… and he's my friend… and… and just ugh. No, Scorpius, no._

Scorpius quickly used a cleaning charm to clean himself up and hurried to get ready for breakfast. He refused to acknowledge the dream… no, nightmare. He wouldn't let it ruin his day. And he most certainly wouldn't tell Albus.

* * *

Potions. It was Scorpius's best subject. I supposed he took after his father on that one. Albus on the other hand, wasn't that great. He truly did try, but Scorpius always ended up having to fix his mistakes.

Today they were brewing Amortentia – love potion. Scorpius was just about finished. He just needed to add the last ingredient.

"May I have the honour?" Albus said, making his voice posh.

"Yes you may," Scorpius said.

Albus added the final ingredient, and then the potion began giving off a very strong smell. It was a nice smell. Scorpius knew that Amortentia was supposed to smell like who or what you are attracted to.

It didn't take Scorpius long before he realised what Amortentia smelt like for him.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" he exclaimed, going red.

"What?!" Albus asked.

"IT SMELLS LIKE YOU, ALBUS!" Scorpius yelped. "Why the blazes does it smell like you?!"

"Uh…" Albus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Er… that's odd."

"What does it smell like for you?" Scorpius demanded, staring intently at his friend.

"I guess it smells like…"

"Go on."

"Nevermind," Albus said quickly.

"Come on, tell me!" Scorpius whined.

Albus shook his head stubbornly. "Nope."

Scorpius sighed.

* * *

Albus was lying on his bed in their dormitory, and Scorpius was standing next the mirror staring at his reflection. He cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, do you think I look gay?" Scorpius asked.

"How does one _look gay_?"

"I don't know," Scorpius said. "Maybe feminine-looking. Do I look like a girl?"

Albus laughed. "No, you don't. Why?"

Scorpius turned to face Albus. "I think I might be," he whispered loudly. "Gay."

"Why's that?" Albus asked. Scorpius was sure he was only acting uninterested.

"The Amortentia smelt like you, Albus," Scorpius said. "And I had that bloody sex dream about you this morning and—"

"—I'm sorry, _WHAT_?!" Albus exclaimed, standing up and staring at Scorpius with an expression Scorpius couldn't put his finger on.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, laughing nervously again. "I wasn't supposed to say that. Darn you Scorpius and your big mouth."

"Are you done scolding yourself?"

"Yes. Now let's change the subject. Oooh, did you know that my Dad is—"

"—I think I might be gay too," Albus practically yelled.

"What? Why?"

Now it was Albus's turn to look embarrassed. He cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. "I… um… the Amortentia smelt like _you_."

"No way!" Scorpius said. "What could this mean?"

"I think we know what it means," Albus said, letting out a deep breath.

Scorpius nodded quickly. "What do we tell our parents?"

Albus laughed. "There's nothing to tell… yet."

"Yet?"

Albus stepped forwards, ignoring the hammering in his chest. In one swift movement he leaned in and planted a kiss on Scorpius's lips, and then pulled away, flushing red.

Scorpius put a hand to his lips and smiled a little. It had felt good.

"So now what do we tell our parents?" he asked.


End file.
